particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvik Presidential Election 4068
The Dorvik Presidential Election 4068 was an election to decide the President of the Dorvish Republic, for the 4068-4072 term. It was held in the July of that year, being brought forward a few months earlier than scheduled due to all bills had completed legislation. There were two candidates: Incumbent Progressive Kurt Bacher and NFPP challenger Matthias Fischer who also contested and failed in the previous election. The election was won by Bacher, who was re-elected as President for a third term. It is thought the main reason he managed to win a comfortable lead over his challenger was due to support from the Communist Party, which endorsed him instead of fielding their own candidate. Analysts agree that if they did field a candidate, the election would have most certainly gone on into a second round, with it being likely Bacher being in second place in the first round. If they Communists hypothetically didn't endorse Bacher in the second round either, it is unknown who would have won the election. The election was fought on many as the same things as the Dorvish State Election, 4068 which ran concurrently with the Presidential election, with Bacher's strong character, good morals and successes during his previous two terms being common themes during the election. Meanwhile Fischer, much like his party in the State Election campaigned on a nationalist platform, emphasizing the different goals and views that he and his nationalist supporters had from Bacher. Overview Bacher was the incumbent President at the time, serving for two terms. Much like the party politics of the time, his highest public approval was between the summer of 4065 and the summer of 4066 before the Communists rose to significant amounts of popularity and the NFPP were controversial due to their association of their former paramilitary. Bacher's handling of the illegal paramilitary pledging support to the NFPP, despite the party not officially condoning their actions or being officially associated with them won Bacher high public approval, with up to 70% of the public at the time stating they approved of Bacher, and up to 65% saying they would vote for him in the next election. However as his term progressed, Bacher's popularity gradually slid albeit not as low as his party's. This was mostly due to his party's increasingly economically liberal views which many of the furthest left Progress Party electorate felt betrayed by, and the Communist Party capitalized on this, hammering down Bacher's approval ratings. Communist leader, Johannes Malva who ran in the previous Presidential election and was highly rumoured to run in the next at one point overtook Bacher in first preference opinion polls, although due to him failing to take much support away from NFPP voters, Matthias Fischer, the likely NFPP nominee again, briefly became the frontrunner. Eventually in 4068 as the Progress and Communist Party's came to an agreement, the Communists decide not to field Malva as their Presidential candidate, instead endorsing Bacher for re-election. This lead to Bacher soaring in opinion polls, with a comfortable margin over his challenger. Results Results by District Category:Elections in Dorvik